Wolf Love
by Hariki-Angel
Summary: the rookie 9, sand sib gai's team and more have become wolves. see how they live with being wolves. Sasusaku nejiten naruhina OcOc Deioc SasoOc and some Deisaku Sasosaku rated for language
1. The begining

Wolf Love

Hello everyone I have been with my friend who works with wolves and I thought, well what if the rookie 9, The sand sibs. and Gai's team turned into wolves!

Summery: When a justu is put on the rookie 9 sand sib and team Gai, they must work together to be a wolf pack! Only that all the enemies of them are also wolves! So what happens when romance starts to happen? And who ate Garra's cookie! Mostly Sasusaku Nejiten OcxOc DeixOc and SasoxOc but with some deisaku and sasosaku.

PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"DAD! MOM!" yelled the 18 year old Hyuuga girl. Her black hair was about to her waist (look for description in shadow light).

"What Mitsuki?" asked Tenten .

"Look what Hanabi did!" she said showing her a picture of her cousin, Hinata and her. It was in shreds.

"Look Mitsuki-Chan I cant do anything about it" said her mother

"But, but!"

"no buts no go see Akito!" said Tenten.

"Fine!" she yelled and ran out the house. As she got to Sasuke and Sakura's house she saw something odd. A wolf with 5 tails (A/N: I have no clue what 5 tail's name is all I know that it's a wolf). It looked very hurt.

"Hi there lil wolf, are you ok?" asked the 18 year old. It limped over to her.

"Awww you poor thing! Here let me bring you home but I have to get something 1st ok?" It nodded. Knocking the door down,

"SUP!" she yelled

"Mitsuki-Chan you broke the door again…" muttered Akito

"Sorry Akito-kun! I need the papers for my mom remember?" asked Mitsuki

"Oh sure here" he said and with that she left. Picking up the wolf and getting home as fast as she can and went to her room.

"Ok stay here ok?" Again it nodded and walking out side she bumped into her mom.

"Mitsuki-Chan are you ok? You look sad" stated her mother.

"Yeah I'm fine" she said coldly and gave her the papers. Her cousin Hinata had moved in with Naruto but soon died after (a/n: sorry Hinata fan!) and that was her only picture of her.

"Mitsuki, I know your sad but grow up, that's what happen in life" said Tenten

"OH YEAH!?! WELL I DON'T CARE! HINATA WAS LIKE A SISTER AND I CANT EVEN BE ALOUD TO SEE HER FUCKING DAMN GRAVE! I HATE ALL OF YOU!" she screamed them and ran back into her room. Tenten sighed it was getting late so she decide to go to bed. Still, the wolf heard everything.

"Hey there you know I hate my parents, they treat me like im 5 when im 18 almost 19 to" she said to the wolf.

"Really?" it replied. She gasped.

"Did you just…talk?" asked Mitsuki. It nodded.

"My name is Luna and I am the 5 tailed wolf demon." She explaied

"wow…" is all Mitsuki said.

"Would you like to see what it would be like to be a wolf, anyone you have ever known, loved, hated?" asked Luna.

"Yeah! That would be soooooo cool!" she said " And then I would be in charge I wouldn't have to listen to my parents!" she said to her.

"Yes that is true but, when you decide to change back, I will have to be you." Said Luna

"huh?"

"Like the 9 tailed fox in Naruto-san"

"oh, that's ok" she said to it. Nodding she bit her arm then with her eyes going wide, Mitsuki had a mark on her neck in the shape of a howling wolf with blue and black flames around it.

"Now, Wolf trans no justu!" yelled Mitsuki. Then it when black. Later she woke up and looked at her self. With 5 tails and has a cross on her forehead. She saw a pink wolf, she guessed it was Sakura, a Black one Sasuke a grey one, Akito, a yellow one, Naruto and a lavender one, which was Hinata (a/n: don't kill me Hinata fans!) a brown one, her mom Tenten a white one, her dad Neji and a brown one, which she didn't know who it was.

'you now are the alpha Mitsuki' said Luna before leaving in sprit. Waking up, the brown one walked over to her.

"Hello Mitsuki-sama!" said the brown one

"well if it isn't Hariki-Chan! I thought you died!" she said happy wagging her tail.

"I didn't die I left though" she said and smiled. Later everyone woke up confused.

"Ok why are we wolves?" asked Tenten

"I-I-I don't know" said Hinata

"HINATA-CHAN YOUR ALIVE!" Yelled Naruto.

"well Since we don't know what happened someone will take control which is me I guess" said Neji this caught Mitsuki hearing.

"No one is leader but me" she growled

"You? But your only 18! I'm older an wiser" said Neji

"I don't care!" yelled Mitsuki and ran towards her father and chomped down on his neck, cause him to fall to the ground and not letting go as he struggled to get free.

"Mutsuki stop!" yelled Tenten. Letting go and panting glared at her mother.

"I am the alpha of this group anyone who wants to end up like my father speak now" she snapped. Everyone was silent.

"Then lets go now!" she barked. Whining and getting up he limped over to his daughter. Everyone had gone on ahead for a second.

"And you, don't you even dare to try to lead MY pack" she warned. Neji lowered his head and licked the muzzle of the alpha, like a wolf in the wild does to show forgiveness or to show that they respect him or her.

"It's ok father I forgive you" she said softly. "come on" she said happily and ran ahead and Neji followed closely. Little did they know, a pair of dark eyes followed them.

"Now listen up, I will have to give jobs, Sasuke and Neji, you can look out for any other wolves got it!" she snapped at them mostly at Neji because he was going to say something back. They nodded fearfully.

"Naruto Hinata and Hariki will stay at the den because of other reasons and the rest of us will hunt do I make my self clear!" she said. They nodded when the bush rustled. Out came a red wolf, a blackish blueish wolf and a purple.

"I know you from where…" said Mitsuki

"Garra why are you sad?" asked the black/blue one

"Cause someone ate my cookie!" said Garra

"aww poor Garra" said the purple one.

"GARRA! TEMARI! KANKURO! WHATS UP GUYS!" Yelled Mitsuki.

"Mitsuki? HI MITSUKI-CHAN!" yelled Garra

"WANNA JOIN MY PACK!"

"SURE!"

"YAY! Now Garra your with Sasuke and Neji, Kankuro your with Hinata and Naruto and Hariki and Temari is with us. Now let's get some sleep for tonight" said Mitsuki. They looked around and found and empty caves which they could sleep in. Naruto with Hinata, Sasuke with Sakura, Neji and Tenten and the sand Sibs.

"Mitsuki-chan why are you the only Alpha?" asked Akito

"I don't know Akito-kun, why?" she asked

"Well umm uh…" he stuttered and blushed (if that can…well in my story they can!) a bit

"You wanted to be alpha to right?" she guessed.

"No! Never would I want to!" he said to quickly.

"O-Oh well Good night Akito-kun" she said quietly and went into her den.

'why did I do that…' though Akito. He knew that she wouldn't never treat him the same again. That was how the pack started.

"but what should we be?" asked Mitsuki to her self.

"I know, the shadow moon pack" she said to her self happily and then soon started to sleep.

Some where else.

"Leader-sama, I have found who we are in search for, 5 tails and 9 tails" said a deep voice. A wolf with very black, almost midnight black fur with red eyes said. A blue wolf, a blond one, a sand red one and shadow color fur on.

"Very good Itachi, very good kukukuku" he chuckled evily.

"Kukukukuku" they all laughed evil. The Akatsuki was back and ready for more.

PIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Done! I think there are many grammer errors… don't care if there are. Oh well 3 reviews and its next chapter!

Next time: 1st hunt, 1st attack and 1st time pups are born. Gee, and it was only the 1st 4 months as wolves to!

"There's a 1st time for everything!"


	2. A first time for everything!

A first time for anything!

Me: My god, my writers block is gone! And my computer works!

Zexion: Wow…

Me: Shut it…ok! On with the chapter! Demyx disclaimer!

Demyx: ok! Animelover44 doesn't own Naruto, Zexion, or me! Only the story and her Oc's!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Shut up!" Mitsuki yelled. The group(look a chapter 1…) was hunting for the first time. Ino was being to loud about her "feet" hurting. The deer they had was gone for the 5th time today!

"Ino, go back to the pack and stay with Naruto and the others! Now!" she growled

"Fine!" she yelled and ran back.  
"Finally!" Said Sakura and started to walk with Mitsuki. Finally finding the deer, they attacked it at once, and they killed it.

"WOOT!" Yelled Mitsuki as each of them pick up a part of the deer and dragged it back to the den

At the den…

"OH MY FUCKING GOD! WHATS HINATA DOING?!?" Yelled Naruto just as they rest got back.

"What?" asked Mitsuki

"HINATA'S GIVING BIRTH!" yelled Tenten.

"WHAT?!?!" yelled the rest

"Oh my friggen god! How did she get pregnant!?" yelled Neji. They all started at Naruto

"Oh god…" he said in terror as he was going to kill Naruto.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mitsuki yelled and growled. It was silence…Then they heard whines. Mitsuki went in and smiled.

"Hinata-chan…" she said softly. Hinata looked at her.

"Good job" and walked out.

"Ok…this is what I was talking about…you guys need to watch the pup's when they get older…" said Mitsuki and sighed.

'Damn I want have puppies with Mitsuki-chan!' thought Akito.

"Ok lets get some sleep people" She barked.

The next day…

"Oh my fucking god… INO WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" yelled Mitsuki. A bunch of rouge wolves were attacking.

"I thought they could join!" she yelled back

"OH SCREW YOU INO!" she barked. One of them bit her on the neck, only to be thrown off and hits a tree and get killed when she sunk her teeth in his neck. Soon later the rouge wolves were gone.

"INO! You are banned from this pack until you learn how to follow this back" she snapped

"But-!" she started

"Get out of her now…" she growled. The others followed, they didn't have a chose, besides…most of them hated Ino. She ran out, hopefully never to be seen again…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: I hate Ino so much, she's a pig headed Bitch…sorry Ino fans and sorry all my reviewers for the shortness!

Demyx: Ino go to hell

Me: I LOVE YOU DEMYX!

Zexion: and what about me…?

Me: YOU TO!-huggles both-

Demyx: 4 reviews now!

Next time: With Ino gone, the pack gets closer and closer to mating season…but who will mate with Mitsuki? Akito…or someone new? Like the Akatsuki? Find out!

"Mating season is the season for joy!"

Very crappy name… o.o


	3. Mating season and a new love!

Well hello

Well hello! It's been such a long time since I updated! Hehe, I got the idea on what will happen at last! So please, enjoy!!

--

It was a cold winter morning in the area where Mitsuki and her pack had settled for almost a few months now. Everything had been going smoothly, Hinata and her pups where getting bigger, though this was a concern though. How could Hinata have pups before mating season? Mitsuki had always pondered over that, but soon lost the idea of it. Since it was cold, it had hard for the pack to find food. Only a few rabbits and maybe some deer that has gotten lost. This however, didn't stop them for long. As Mitsuki and her pack were sound asleep in the chilly morning, another group was already on the move. The Akatsuki was on the prowl. Leader was in front, followed by Deidara and Sasori. As they walked, the wolf in front looked at the others.

"You know the plan, in order to get 5 tails and 9 tails, one of you must be the alpha," said Leader to the two. Deidara and Sasori only nodded their heads while smirking.

"This is gonna be fun, un," said Deidara snickering to himself softly.

Meanwhile…

Mitsuki lifted her head slowly. Yawning and stretching her paws out, she got up. Walking outside, she yawned once more and sat at the edge of her den. She had also sighed.  
'Something wrong Mitsuki-sama?' asked the wolf demon in her mind.

'There is…it's almost mating season I don't have a mate…' replied Mitsuki sadly to the demon.

'Well how about Akito? I'm sure he doesn't have one' said the demon. Mitsuki froze, feeling a heavy blush on her face she looked away.

'Oh! You like him don't you!?' the demon said happily. Mitsuki growled a little but stopped. She then gave a little nod.

'But…he doesn't like me so it doesn't matter…' she said sadly, getting up and walked out from her den. At the same time, Akito was just getting up. His parents were still asleep, so he carefully walked out. Looking at Mitsuki's den, he sighed to himself and walked the other way. His head hung low and his feet were dragging. He soon felt someone bump into him and looked at this someone.

"Oh…Mitsuki…I'm sorry" He said softly to her. She looked at him with soft eyes. She nodded her head.

"Come on, let them sleep, we'll go find food" Mitsuki said to him. He nodded to her and ran next to her.

After about three minutes of running, they came to a walk.

"So then…Mitsuki-chan…found a mate yet?" Akito asked her. She stopped and looked at him. She then shook her head and walked on.

"I don't either…" He said to her while they walked.

"Ah…" She replied to him, while she looked in the morning sky.

"Ah…Mitsuki-chan…I want to tell you something…" Akito started to tell her.

"Hmmm?" Mitsuki said and turned to her head to look at him. He was extremely close, his eyes having a lustful yet playful sense in them. Mitsuki had a blush on her face.

"The truth is…Is that…When I said I didn't want to be alpha…I didn't mean it…I want to be the alpha…your alpha…I want to be with you and never to let you go…I love you Mitsuki" he said breathlessly in her ear. Those words…"I love you" played in Mitsuki's head over and over. She looked at him, with tears in her eyes.

"Akito…kun…I love you too…I want you to be only alpha…" She whispered back at him. He smiled at her, went near her muzzle and licked it while she did the same thing to him back. While they did this, it started to snow a beautiful white. They looked at each with love in their eyes and nuzzled each other.

While they walked back, they notice 2 baby deer laying in the snow. They looked at each and smiled, they slowly crept up on them. With a sudden movement, and a bunch of snow being kicked up, both deer were dead. They picked the dead deer up and brought it back to the pack.

Night soon followed day. It was also the start of mating season. Once more, Akito and Mitsuki got up and went out into the forest. They walked along until Akito had the urge to try and mate with her. Mitsuki then stopped and looked back at Akito.

"Whats wrong?" She asked him softly. He didn't say anything and he got behind her.

Mitsuki just stood there, she knew that was going to happen. Akito got on top of Mitsuki, slowly sliding into her and then…well…you know the rest (A/N: Haha :3)

At the same time, 4 pairs of eyes were watching them.

"We're to late, un" said Deidara.

"Don't worry…I've got a plan…" said Sasori who chuckled evilly and walked off

Once they got back, they were greeted by everyone else. Hariki giggled once she told her best friend about her and Akito. Her father growled at Akito but Mitsuki put him in his place. Yup…Nothing could get better than this…or so they thought…

--

Yup yup, very nice I think…Please review, no flames :3

Next time:

Well Deidara and Sasori missed the mating chance, but there is always another way to gain the tailed beasts…

"A threat is among us! Watch out!"

P.S. My friend makes me do the title :3


End file.
